The present invention is directed to an attachment member to be anchored by a hardenable mass to one side of a panel-shaped structural component. The attachment element includes a dowel sleeve with apertures for flowing the hardenable mass out of the sleeve. The sleeve has load engagement means. An annular part encircles the dowel sleeve and forms a closure when the attachment element is inserted into a borehole in the structural component. A bag-like member is secured to the ends of the dowel sleeve and the annular part leading in the insertion direction. When inserted through the structural component and filled with the hardenable mass, the bag-like member has a side facing the inner side of the structural component.
Attachment elements anchored by hardenable material are used increasingly due to their advantages, such as the absence of expansion pressure, a relatively simple setting process, and good anchoring values. In anchoring the attachment element to a panel-shaped structural component, the bag-like member, filled with the hardenable mass, and laterally surrounding the dowel sleeve, prevents the hardenable mass from flowing away. At the same time, the quantity of the hardenable mass required for the anchoring step is limited.
An attachment element with a dowel sleeve and a member enclosing the leading end of the sleeve during the insertion operation, is disclosed in DE-PS 25 47 823. After the attachment element is introduced into a borehole through a panel-shaped structural component, the member is filled with the hardenable mass, which flows into the member through outlet apertures in the dowel sleeve accordingly, the member is inflated in a balloon-like manner and grips behind the inner surface of the structural component. The contact face of the hardenable material containing member with the inner surface of the structural component, however, is relatively small, whereby if tensile loads are applied to the dowel sleeve, there is the danger that the attachment element may break through the panel-shaped structural component.